


Glimpse

by JauneValeska



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: When exactly did Lauren Strucker first see a mutant before her own ability manifested?  Starring Artie the blue tongued kid from X-men 2.





	Glimpse

Lauren recoiled and turned around immediately.  She thought it would be funny to antagonize and be a little mean to the boy while eating her ice cream.  Lauren was bored and ahe just decided to annoy the kid from that weird school trip.  

It had few adults with the large group of students from.numerous ages. A kind man in a wheelchair,  a rwd headed woman, a man with odd looking red lensed sunglasses,  and a white haired African American woman.  

Then the boy showed a blue forked tongue.  But her mom didn't believe her. Andy and her dad were in the gift shop picking out something.  

 

Lauren eventually forgot about it but this was the first time she saw a mutant.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a weird theory I had n my head. I know with the screwed up time line it ain't possible.


End file.
